


I'll take care of you

by kono_monochan



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Depression, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kono_monochan/pseuds/kono_monochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi Callaghan, son of Robert Callaghan, is a liked physics teacher at one of the San Fransokyo High Schools. He has an average class, a passion for science - one student though keeps bugging him, but in sympathy he tries to find out what's wrong with him...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll take care of you

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new project after a long break, also my first one on this platform. You can either read the fic or listen to it :) I am no native speaker, so I deeply apologize for mistakes in grammar, pronounciation and so on....
> 
> Please enjoy! Feedback is very much appreciated.

 

 

Tadashi Callaghan unlocked the door and entered the classroom. The room hadn't been used yet today, so there were no fumes of exhausted pupils or something similar inside. He lifted his suitcase onto the desk in front of the blackboard, opened it and got his documents out.

  
In a few minutes, a pulp of young adults would flood the room. Take their seats. Some of them might fall asleep, you couldn't really do anything about that. Some others might actually listen.

 

Tadashi Callaghan was a physics teacher at one of the San Fransokyo high schools, his father was a professor at the San Fransokyo University.

 

His passion was physics, though he enjoyed other sciences, too. And since he liked to work with teenagers, he'd tell himself 'Tadashi, why don't you become a teacher?' and surprise – he did.

 

Chalk scratching on the blackboard, he sketched some circles onto it.

 

His class was average, some pupils were good, some bad, some right in the middle. And then there was this one boy. Quite a peculiar personality, really. Hiro Hamada. Hiro was a good two or three years younger than the rest in the class and usually got good grades. Tadashi couldn't deny that the young student had a big brain, but what he had in mental abilities he lacked in social ones.

 

The white cube jumped and screeched, as Tadashi wrote different letters into the circles. Each circle got its own little letter.

 

Hiro Hamada was indeed an interesting subject. Though something bugging about him was his disinterest in the lesson. He was the opposite of a good student, bar his written exams. Hiro sat there, arms crossed, most of the time he didn't even take notes. Tadashi had no idea how this boy managed to get such grades.

With a quite unpleasant noise, the bell rang. One of the downsides of being a teacher, but Tadashi had to smile.

 

All silence, that covered the corridors, was crushed by pupils, talk, chitchat and gossip and pleading for homework that only a few did.

The room Tadashi was in kept silent for another few seconds before the doors opened quickly, the sound and noise of outside surging inside. The teacher lost track of his writing on the board for a few seconds, glimpsed at the door and continued sketching.

 

Students shifted through the rows of chairs, put their bags down, continued talking until Tadashi turned around. The room went silent in an instant. "Stand up." he ordered and the pupils obeyed. "Bow." he ordered, bowed himself and the pupils obeyed. "Now, sit down please."

 

His stern look made place for a smile. "I hope your day was good so far. Take out your homework." Most students took out their notebooks, a few had actually written something down. Hiro on the other hand sat there slumped in his chair, staring at the wall with his mouth half open. Tadashi decided to ignore him for now. "Alright, who can give me the answer for task a?" One of the students raised his hand. "Yes?" – "1.17 megaelectron volt?" – "That is indeed correct."

Tadashi noted the answer on the blackboard. The students scribbled. Except Hiro. "Mr Hamada, would you be so kind and tell me where your homework is?" Hiro blinked and took a few seconds to realize the question was for him. "Excuse me?" he asked. "Your homework. Where is it?" Tadashi caught him off guard, good. "I... I didn't do it." Hiro said, trying to keep his voice down. "Why not?" – "I didn't want to, I guess?" The class laughed.

 

His cocky smile, the way he raised his shoulders, his whole... manner annoyed Tadashi to no end. He was usually a liked teacher and most students appreciated his humour and his interaction with them. Why this one boy annoyed him so much was beyond his imagination.

Maybe because it was unfair? He didn't put any effort into the subject but got good grades. That might be it. "Hiro, I've been watching you now for quite some time. Are you sure you're old enough for this class?" Hiro's pseudo innocent smile suddenly vanished. "See me after the lesson, will you?" – "Yes... Yes Sir."

  
  


Various stares and glances darted in Hiro's direction. There were whispers. There was quiet laughter. There was a blushing student in the middle of attention, staring at his blank desk. "And take notes. Now." The student just nodded and pulled his notebook out of his bag, carefully placing it on the desk, carefully trying not to get any more attention.

  
  


"With that resolved, I'd like to resume the lesson. Is there anything else to debate?" Tadashi folded his hands and looked around the room. Silence.

  
  


Tadashi smiled again. "Good. Let's scrap the homework for today. Or were there difficulties?" All students shook their heads. Except Hiro. He just stared at his blank notebook.  
  
  


"Excellent. Now, we've been talking about radiation for quite some time. But what exactly happens inside the atom when it's decaying?" He turned to the blackboard, opened his arms and proudly presented what he scribbled onto it. Diagrams, graphs and sketches of atoms and their intestines.

  
  


While presenting all this new information to the students, Tadashi now and then glanced over to Hiro. He was meanwhile poking his pen across the table, still looking embarrassed and slightly frowning, his eyes fixed to the desk.

  
  


Finally the bell rang. For Tadashi it became something like a symbol of freedom: The lesson was over. Even though the sound was more than unpleasant and fifty percent of the time the lesson actually began rather than ended, he always had to smile when he heard it. Or he might just be a little masochist, surrounding himself with teenagers and trying to teach them something. Yup, there had to be at least a pinch of masochism.

  
  


"I'll upload the transparencies. And please do #1, #3 and #7 on page 56." He smiled and rubbed his hands together. "See you next lesson!"

  
  


Patiently, he waited at his desk, until Hiro, the last student in the room, still stuffing his bag, walked up to Tadashi.

  
  


"Mr Callaghan?" Hiro asked with a thick glob of reluctance in his voice. "Hiro." Tadashi answered. "You wanted to talk to me...?" The teacher nodded. "As I said, I've been watching you now for some months and your behaviour... well, it doesn't suit a good student. You're distracted, lazy, I almost think you haven't grasped your role as a student. Do you think it is a good idea for you to be in this grade? I mean, don't get me wrong, you sure are intelligent. Just... now, how do it put this... If you want to get a good grade, be more active in class." Hiro scratched the back of his neck, nodding. "Yes Sir. I... I'm sorry I disturbed your class." – "Good. Now, chin up and get out of here." Tadashi put on his teacher smile again, as in 'ooh these pupils, where will they get us?'.

Hiro smiled back, his brown eyes glistening a little watery.


End file.
